Un amor muy problemático
by Usagi Mitzui
Summary: Por orden de su madre, ahora debía de buscar un novio con el que pudiera sentar cabeza, podría el nuevo alumno ayudarle? Regalo de cumpleaños para GrellSutcliffDeath. PAREJA: GregoryXKyle


AsdAsdAsd, me pase toda la carajada tarde intentando terminarlo. En fin, esto es para ti, *apunta a la pantalla* GrellSutcliffDeath-chan, que fue tu cumpleaños este jueves y quería darte este One-Shot como regalo.

Y ya que me pidió una pareja Crack, me dije, ¿Por qué no? Y me puse a escribir este GregoryXKyle. Ah! Y cualquier error ortográfico, yo se que serán lo suficientemente piadosos como para perdonar cualquier error que haya cometido.

Disclaimer: South Park es de sus respectivos dueños, este es solo un modo más para divertirme y jugar con las mentes de los personajes.

…

Gregory Fields era perfecto, no había nadie que lo negara.

Buena apariencia, inteligente, atlético, popular con las chicas, una buena familia, lo tenía todo. Sin embargo, por orden de la gran señora Field, ahora debía de buscar una pareja sentimental con la cual pudiera sentar cabeza. Y Gregory, como el buen hijo que era, debía de obedecer si quería obtener la majestuosa herencia de sus padres, aunque eso no lo animara mucho.

Y teniendo en cuenta que él era perfecto, decidió que su pareja debía de ser igual. No estaba interesado en ninguna mujer, todas caían a sus pies con una mirada y una sonrisa. Además, el quería un reto, algo con que entretenerse, y con algo de suerte, quedaría enamorado.

Decidió analizar a sus compañeros de clase.

Stan estaba vomitando en el cesto de basura, a su lado estaba Wendy, mirándolo con pena. Más atrás estaba Clyde comiendo tacos al mismo tiempo que conversaba con Token. Butters estaba dibujando con unas crayolas, a su lado Pip señalándole algún punto en la hoja. Damien, Craig y Christophe fumando en un rincón, Kevin admirando sus figurillas de acción, Bebe y el resto de las chicas se encontraban alrededor del escritorio platicando. Cartman y Kenny estaban rayando el pizarrón. Y el pequeño Tweek, sentado en su banca tapándose con un libro mientras temblaba.

Negó con la cabeza, nadie era ideal y lo más importante, por nadie se sentía atraído.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Necesitaba encontrar un novio o si no, su madre lo casaría con cualquier malcriada de una familia adinerada. Alguien abrió la puerta y vio entrar a su viejo y ahora calvo, profesor Garrison, y junto a él, al director del instituto. Al ver al último hombre, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, pero no se callaron y siguieron con las cosas que estaban haciendo.

Extrañamente, al único profesor al que le tenían respeto era a ese hombre, y le tenían respeto solo porque era capaz de expulsar a cualquier alumno y porque sus castigos eran de lo peor. De hecho aun corría el rumor de que había puesto a un chico a cortar el pasto de la cancha de Fútbol con unas tijeras de plástico, de esas que ni una hoja de papel corta, solo porque le había dicho viejo rabo verde

Aun se escuchaba el barullo, por lo que el hombre golpeo el pizarrón con el borrador y todos se callaron.

-Escuchen niños, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Quiero que todos lo hagan sentirse como en casa.- anuncio, limpiándose las manos llenas de tiza en la playera de Garrison, quien la miro enojado.- Pasa por favor.

Y allí vio la solución a todos sus problemas, un pequeño pelirrojo entro al salón. Su sombrero le quedaba un poco pequeño, lo que lo hacía ver tierno. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillosos. En su cara, se mostraba una mueca enfadada, lo que hizo sonreír a Gregory.

-Preséntate.- ordeno la directora al verlo a su lado.

-Kyle Broflovski.- dijo, con su voz algo enfadada, lo que hizo agrandar aun más la sonrisa de Gregory.

Estaba decidido, conquistaría a ese pequeño (seguramente tenía su edad, a pesar de la baja estatura) a cualquier precio. El resto de la clase se la paso observándolo. Era muy inteligente y bien parecido, era… perfecto. Su madre lo aceptaría, sobre todo después de enterarse de que el joven era hijo del famoso abogado Gerald Broflovski.

Cuando dieron el timbre que indicaba la salida, se acerco rápidamente hacia él. Se poso enfrente suyo y puso la sonrisa que generalmente utilizaba en sus conquistas. Lo tomo de la mano y la beso, lo que causo que varias chicas rechinaran los dientes, para después dirigirle la palabra.

-Gregory Fields, a tu servicio.- acto seguido, el rubio se le acerco hasta que sus labios quedaron a un lado de la oreja del pelirrojo, quien se estremeció un poco.- ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi lujosa mansión y nos divertimos un rato?

Y lo que paso, sigue sorprendiendo a Gregory incluso ahora. Al parecer el pelirrojo era muy fuerte, y lo demostró cuando le dio un golpe en la cara, que además de dejarle una gran marca roja en el cachete, lo impulso hacia atrás, causando que tropezara con una mochila y terminara en el suelo. Después, el pelirrojo se fue, dejando muda a la clase entera y al propio Gregory, quienes lo observaban atónitos.

…

¡Lo había golpeado!

Y no solo eso… ¡Lo había rechazado! ¡A él! ¡A Gregory Fields, el chico popular, rico inteligente y demás cosas! Y lo peor, eso hizo que Gregory se interesara aun más en el judío.

Y además de eso, tenía un rival y apenas había llegado en un semana.

Era extraño, justamente en la niñez le había tocado pelear con Stan por Wendy, y ahora se repetían las cosas, solo que con Kyle. Y en toda su vida, nadie jamás le había golpeado con tanta fuerza. Decía eso especialmente por la pequeña discusión que había tenido con el judío.

_-Flashback- _

_Gregory estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con una gran vendita en su mejilla. Entro en la cafetería y busco con la mirada a su objetivo._

_Kyle Broflovski estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Stan, Kenny y Cartman. Se le veía bastante enfurecido y estaba hablando con el gordo del grupo. Stan y Kenny solo los veían divertidos. Gregory bufo y se acerco con paso rápido. Se sentó a un lado de Stan, quedando justo delante del judío. Este lo miro con enojo._

_-¿Qué?- dijo molesto, Gregory solo trago saliva; Sus ojos verdes parecían atravesarle, y eso solo lo ponía más nervioso._

_-N-nada, ¿Q-Qué no puedo saludar a un amigo?- Y ahora tartamudeaba, eso solo empeoraba las cosas.- A-Además, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no debí de haberte dicho eso. Lo siento._

_-Disculpa aceptada, ahora vete.- Kyle refunfuño mirando hacia otro lado, cosas que hizo que Gregory se armara de valor para hacerle frente._

_-Lo siento, pero no dejo que me den ordenes, menos alguien como… Tu _

_Lo había dicho con la esperanza de que Kyle empezara una conversación civilizada, no había porque enojarse, excepto porque lo dijo con el tono arrogante con el que normalmente se dirigía a sus compañeros. Lo último que vio de Kyle antes de que este se fuera, fue su puño estampándose en su estomago._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Había terminado en el suelo de la cafetería sin aire. Y lo peor de eso, había hecho que decidiera conquistar a ese pelirrojo. Pero no podía acercársele así nada más, ya se había ganado su absoluta desconfianza, así que decidió solicitar ayuda a alguien que lo conociera MUY bien.

Así que, con mucho cuidado de que no le descubrieran, se escabullo en los archivos del colegio y tomo prestado (Léase robo) el expediente del joven judío, esperando encontrar algo que le sirviera.

Y lo encontró, tras estar leyendo toda la información que contenían los papeles, se encontró con que el pelirrojo tenía un hermano adoptivo, llamado Ike. El seguramente debe de saber cómo conquistar a su hermano, o al menos conocerlo lo suficiente como para que le ayudase.

Y con esa idea en mente, se apresuro a salir del instituto, con mucho cuidado de que no le cachara algún maestro y se dirigió a la escuela primaria de South Park.

Estando allí, se dirigió a la dirección y pregunto por Ike. Le dieron el número del salón y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado.

Esperaba que el pequeño pudiera ayudarle con su problema, solo esperaba que no tuviera el carácter de su hermano.

Llego rápidamente y pregunto por el pequeño, claro, no sin antes poner su mejor sonrisa y su famosa cara de ángel, lo que basto para que la maestra dejara salir al pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el pelinegro una vez que el rubio cerró la puerta.

-Me llamo Gregory Fields, y necesito tu ayuda.- Ike levanto una ceja y Gregory solo hizo ademán de seguirle. Llegaron al familiar patio de juegos y se sentó cada uno de los columpios.

-Escucha Ike, necesito que me ayudes con algo MUY importante, mi vida amorosa depende de esto.- menciono Gregory, agregando un poco de drama para que así el menor le creyera.

-No estoy disponible, si es lo que preguntas.- le contesto Ike, haciendo que Gregory volteara a verlo confundido.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!- grito.- Quiero decir, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a conquistar a tu hermano.

- ¿A Kyle? ¿Me estás diciendo que me sacaste de clases solo para que te de consejos amorosos? Pues bien, jodete.- se enojo Ike, saltando del columpio y caminando. Gregory, pensó rápido, no quería que el pequeño se le escapara sin antes haberle dado información.

- Te daré 15 dólares.- le contesto, haciendo que el pequeño se volteara hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Que sean 50.- le menciono sonriente, Gregory le sonrió y extendió su mano, Ike la estrecho con entusiasmo.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Como conquistarlo.- le respondió Gregory.

-Pendejo, obvio que quieres eso, pero dime qué quieres saber específicamente de mi hermano.

Gregory se quedo pensativo, no había pensado en eso. Por lo general solo bastaba con una sonrisa y las personas caían rendidas a sus pies.

-Emnn… ¿Todo?

-Serás bruto.- le respondió Ike. Se volvió a sentar en el columpio.- Mira, primero que nada, a Kyle no le gustan las perversiones.

Eso hizo que las cosas tuvieran sentido para él, con razón le había golpeado cuando Gregory le hizo la propuesta de ir a su casa. Tomo nota mental de eso.

-Kyle tiende a llevar la contraria, pero si te ganas su confianza, puede llegar a ser cariñoso contigo.

-¿Y cómo me gano su confianza?- pregunto Gregory, mirándolo con interés.

-¡Ah! Eso es un poco… difícil. Empieza con hablarle con tranquilidad, no trates de hacerlo enojar, o recibirás un golpe, igual si lo reprochas, lo contradices o le dices algo en contra suya. A Kyle le gusta que las personas sean amables con él, así que primero trata de ganar su amistad, y cuando seas su amigo, empieza con los cortejos. Así no te golpeara cuando le des un ramo de flores o le digas un piropo.

Gregory trato de memorizar todo eso. Trato de preguntarle otras cosas, pero dieron el timbre que indicaba el inicio del receso, así que se despidió de Ike, diciéndole que luego le llamaría para averiguar eso.

Teniendo en mente las palabras del pequeño, se dirigió a su casa. Para que volver a la escuela si bastaba con poner cara de cordero al matadero para que el director le perdonara el haberse escapado de la escuela

Estando allí, se encerró en su enorme cuarto y diseño varios planes para hacerse amigo de Kyle.

**...**

Estando en la escuela, se armo de valor para dirigirse a su nuevo compañero, pero no lo encontró en su salón. Extrañado, comenzó a buscarle en todos los lugares posibles.

Para disgusto suyo, no lo encontró, ya había escuchado el timbre, así que decidió ir a la azotea. No le importaba saltarse clases, después de todo, era de los más inteligentes de su curso, además de estar avanzado en cuanto a las lecciones.

Al llegar a la azotea, lo encontró leyendo un libro. Viendo que podía tener una oportunidad, se le acerco.

-Así que, ¿Saltándose clases?- le pregunto sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué? Pero si no han dado el timbre.- le respondió confundido.

- Claro que sí, lo dieron hace más de 20 minutos.- le contesto, enseñándole la hora con su reloj de mano.

-Mierda, estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no me di cuenta.- le contesto molesto. Gregory aprovecho para agarrarle el libro y mirarlo.

-Un mundo feliz.- leyó el titulo. Kyle lo miro resignado. Definitivamente se había perdido la primera hora de clases.

-Me interesa el contexto y significado de la historia.- dijo Kyle, arrebatándoselo y releyendo el titulo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es uno de los mejores libros de los que he leído.- se aventuro a decir, gracias a Dios que ya había leído ese libro. Kyle lo miro sonriente, provocando que algo dentro de Gregory flaqueara.- ¿Te gusta este autor?

-¿Aldous Huxley? No es de mis favoritos, pero podría decirse que sí.

Gregory aprovecho ese comentario para iniciar una plática con el chico acerca de libros y autores. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Kyle se levanto con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de salir, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

Cuando se fue Kyle, Gregory se acostó, observando las nubes.

Definitivamente algo dentro de él había cambiado cuando conoció al judío. ¿Se estaría enamorando? Posiblemente.

Amor. Nunca lo había sentido, hasta ese momento solo había sentido atracción hacia ciertas personas, como Christophe, pero no pasaba de eso, un calentón. Pero ahora que había llegado Kyle, no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos. No sabía si era simple atracción, o aquel extraño sentimiento llamado amor.

Pero, cualquiera de los dos, esperaba que nadie salga lastimado.

…

Le había tomado bastante esfuerzo, pero por fin había conseguido su amistad.

Y en el procedimiento había comprobado su fuerza en varias veces. Pues sí, ya sea por descuido suyo o porque lo hizo enojar (ya sea por error o por culpa suya), había terminado siendo golpeado miles de veces por el bermejo, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Pero el resultado había sido de los mejores, ahora era un amigo suyo, pero también lo era Stanley.

No sabía en qué momento, pero de repente, ahora estaba en plena guerra mundial con Stan, todo por la atención del pelirrojo. Por suerte, Stan se ausentaría un mes, un mes ENTERO. Ahora tenía el terreno libre; Claro, él no tenía nada que ver con la intoxicación alimentaria que el moreno había sufrido.

Había contactado con el hermano menor del judío, y ahora sabia como debía de proceder con su amigo.

Comenzó con lo primero, regalarle a su futuro novio algo que él quería desde hacia tiempo: Un libro. Había ido a la librería del pueblo, y tras estar buscando cerca de una hora por todo el lugar, lo había encontrado en uno de los estantes más alejados. Lo malo, era que al mismo tiempo en que puso una mano en el libro, otra mano hizo lo mismo.

Volteo a ver con una mirada asesina al hombre que había agarrado el libro, solo para encontrarse con una vieja de al menos 60 años. Esta le había sonreído con dulzura a modo de saludo, y Gregory lo correspondió.

Claro, en un instante la anciana había agarrado el libro y le había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Sin perder tiempo y aguantándose el dolor, corrió y se puso delante de ella, posando su mano en el libro, que apretaba la anciana con sus manos.

-Lo siento, Mijo, pero necesito el libro.- fue lo que le explico la anciana.- Mi esposo, que está en el hospital me lo pidió y necesito llevárselo para que tenga algo con que entretenerse.

-Lo siento, señora, pero lo necesito para una persona muy especial para mí.- le respondió Gregory. En eso paso junto a la señora un señor de mediana edad.

-¡Oh! Señora Agatha, justo a quien quería ver.- dijo una vez estuvo enfrente de los dos.- Le doy mis tardías condolencias, no sabía que hace un año había muerto su marido.

La anciana lo miro enojada, y Gregory aprovecho eso para agarrar el libro e irse corriendo, saliendo de la tienda sin pagar. Luego cubriría el pago del libro.

Corrió hasta que salió de la librería y encontrase frente a una fuente.

-_Estuvo cerca. Esa maldita momia casi me quita el libro.-_ pensó con alivio, alivio que se esfumo al ver tras de él a unos policías que venían siguiéndolo.

Empezó a correr, con la esperanza de que los policías no lo siguieran. Después de haber salido del centro comercial, lugar donde se encontraba la dichosa librería, decidió ir a su casa. Llego y se encerró en su habitación.

Se puso a buscar entre los cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño moño color verde con un broche dorado en medio. Lo acomodo en la portada del libro y salió de su casa, dirigiéndose hacia la residencia de los Broflovski.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de no pasar muy cerca del centro comercial, que estaba a la mitad del camino a la casa de su futuro novio. Al pasar enfrente, le pareció ver a los policías buscándolo y a la ancianita hablando con el mismo viejo de antes, de hecho parecía estar reprimiéndole.

Ignoro lo anterior y empezó a caminar con más rapidez, no vaya a ser que la anciana lo viera y alertara a los policías.

Llego a la casa verde en la que vivía su futuro novio y toco la puerta. Se acomodo su cabello y su vestimenta lo mejor que pudo. Enseguida le abrió una mujer regordeta y un poco baja, que reconoció como la madre de Kyle.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto mientras le sonreía amablemente. Gregory le sonrió.

-Venia a buscar a su hijo.- le respondió. Sheila lo pensó un poco y después se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al rubio.

-¡KYLE! ¡TIENES VISITA!- grito a todo pulmón, y después se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. En poco tiempo Kyle bajo corriendo, encontrándose con el rubio en su sala.

-Hola Gregory, pasa a mi habitación.- lo saludo el bermejo, para después volver a subir por las escaleras, con Gregory siguiéndole de cerca.

Llego a su ordenada habitación, al parecer, lo había interrumpido mientras estudiaba. Gregory se sentó en la cama del judío mientras que este se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

Definitivamente el pelirrojo había cambiado su forma de dirigirse hacia él, por suerte. Gregory se paro y se le acerco, ofreciéndole el libro. El bermejo miro sorprendido el libro.

-¿Acaso este no es…

-El libro que querías, considéralo un pago por ayudarme con mis estudios.- dijo mirando evitando mirarlo a los ojos. El era de por si inteligente, pero había fingido ser un burro en la clase de Matemáticas con la intención de que Kyle lo ayude y le preste atención. Sintió unos abrazos a su alrededor, y bajo la mirada, encontrándose con que Kyle le estaba abrazando.

-Gracias Gregory, muy amable de tu parte.- murmuro Kyle contra su pecho, mientras el rubio le correspondía el abrazo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Definitivamente fue una buena idea seguir los consejos de Ike.

_-Flashback-_

_El rubio estaba sentado en una heladería llena de niños, con una expresión molesta. Frente a él, se encontraba el menor de lo Broflovski, y en su parte de la mesa había varios postres y helados, cortesía del mayor._

_-¿Esto es suficiente?- le pregunto. Era cierto que tenía dinero, pero la mayoría se lo había gastado en la mañana al comprarle al menor un coche a control remoto, y esperaba que tuviera suficiente para pagar la comida con la que se atiborraba el pequeño._

_- Si.- afirmo Ike mientras le daba un gran sorbido a su malteada._

_- Esta bien. Ahora pequeño, dime, ¿Qué tipo de regalo podría obsequiarle a tu hermano?_

_Ike solo le dio un gran mordisco a su Pay de fresa mientras pensaba._

_-Un libro._

_-¿Solo un libro?- pregunto atónito ante su respuesta. Ike asintió mientras dejaba el Pay de lado y se dirigía por una copa de nieve de café. _

_-A Kyle no le importa que el regalo sea muy costoso o muy pobre, para él solo cuenta la intención. Pero de todos modos, pregúntale que libro quiere y vas y se lo compras y ya, tu feliz, él feliz, yo feliz, todos felices. Asunto arreglado. Ahora vete, un compañero mío por fin acepto mi invitación a comer aquí. _

_-¡Ah! ¿Tan pequeño y con novio?_

_-¡¿Q-Qué?!- soltó mientras se sonrojaba.- G-Georgie e-es solo un amigo._

_Gregory se sorprendió un poco. ¿Georgie no era el niño que se juntaba desde preescolar con los góticos? Alcanzo a ver a una pequeña figura negra acercarse a la heladería que reconoció como el pequeño gótico, por lo que dejo el dinero que le quedaba en la mesa y salió por la puerta de atrás de la heladería, no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa del pelinegro._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Gregory recuerda con placer que ese día, termino durmiendo en la casa de Kyle.

…

Estaba furioso, el maldito de Cartman había intercambiado su examen de matemáticas con el suyo y ahora por su culpa había terminado con una calificación de 0.8.

Resoplo enojado mientras salía de la dirección de su escuela. Era aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, por lo que la escuela estaba prácticamente bacía a excepción de las canchas, en donde el equipo de la escuela se encontraba entrenando. Decidió quedarse en la biblioteca un rato mientras la directora confirmaba que sus acusaciones eran ciertas.

Gregory abrió la puerta que daba la entrada a la biblioteca y entro despacio, esperando no encontrarse con nadie, o eso esperaba. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su pelirrojo favorito leyendo justamente el libro que él le había regalado.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió bobamente mientras se le acercaba.

Kyle volteo a verlo sorprendido.

-Greg ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Creí que ya te habías ido.- exclamo sorprendido mientras lo miraba. Gregory sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Rayos, como le encantaba el sobrenombre con el que Kyle se dirigía hacia él después de haberle regalado el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Nada, solo esperaba tratar un asunto con la directora. Pero mientras espero, mejor me quedo aquí.- menciono tomando asiento frente al bermejo. Este lo miro con una sonrisa mientras le sacaba un tema para hablar.

Gregory le siguió la corriente y los dos hablaron hasta que, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran las 9 en punto.

-Vaya, que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando platicas con alguien.- comento Gregory mientras se encaminaba con Kyle a su lado. Tomo la cerradura de la puerta e intento girarla para abrir la puerta. Pero no sucedió. Intento abrir la puerta, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno, al parecer estaba atorada. Se volteo para ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Tal parece que dormiremos aquí.

-… ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Jejeje, que cosas ¿No?

-…- Kyle solo se dirigió a la puerta y le dio una gran patada, esperando que cediera la puerta, pero solo se escucho el retumbo del pie de Kyle contra la puerta, nada más eso.- Mierda. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Gregory solo saco su celular e intento llamar a su amigo del alma (Léase, Christophe), pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia señal. Kyle, por otro lado intento llama a Stan, pero solo escucho el mensaje de que no tenía Saldo. Casi lanza el aparato al suelo.

-Puto aparatejo.- murmuro enojado el bermejo.- Lo mejor será que durmamos aquí hasta que alguien venga a sacarnos.

Se dirigió hacia un estante y se sentó, cruzando los brazos. Estaba molesto, o al menos eso pensaba Gregory mientras se sentaba a su lado. Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que el típico sonido que se presentaba cuando se tenía hambre resonó en la biblioteca.

Gregory volteo a ver sorprendido al bermejo, que solo tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordió los labios y tenía un sonrojo, debido a la vergüenza. Dejo escapar una risa y hurgo en su bolsillo.

Kyle lo miro enojado y apenado, solo viendo como el rubio le ofrecía una pequeña barra de granola. La tomo con duda.

-Adelante, come.- le menciono el rubio mientras se recostaba en el suelo, siendo observado por el bermejo. Kyle comenzó a comer lentamente la barrita. Observo a su compañero, tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos cerrados. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Cuando estaba así parecía inocente y hasta tierno. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían un poco más y se golpeo mentalmente. ¡Qué estaba pensado! No podía estar enamorado. Siempre considero esos sentimientos inútiles, pero ahora…

Poco a poco, sintió el sueño dominarle y se quedo dormido.

Pero claro, todo lo bueno ha de terminar, y cuando el conserje abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, los encontró a los dos dormidos, con el pelirrojo casi encima del rubio. Agarro su escoba y empezó a darles palazos a los dos jóvenes, quienes se despertaron de inmediato.

-¡Fuera de aquí, que este no es sitio para calenturientos, bola de cochinos!- exclamo corriéndolos del lugar.- Los jóvenes de ahora, ya no tienen remedio.

Por otro lado, los dos jóvenes llegaron corriendo hasta la entrada de la escuela. Kyle checo su celular con nerviosismo.

35 llamadas perdidas. Era oficial, estaba muerto.

-Me tengo que ir antes de que mi madre entre en estado catatónico.- menciono preocupado mientras miraba a Gregory. Este le sonrió con lastima, conocía el temperamento de la madre de Kyle. Empezó a correr con dirección a su casa, no sin antes voltearse y despedirse de la mano de Gregory.

El rubio solo sonrió mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa.

…

Habían pasado cinco meses, donde se había acercado a Kyle, y por fin lo decidió, este día se confesaría. Ya lo tenía claro, en verdad se había enamorado del bermejo, y esperaba que este le correspondiera. Estaba en la azotea del instituto. Seguramente no tardaría en llegar el pelirrojo, pues sabía de su insistencia en cuanto a la puntualidad.

El pelirrojo llego rápidamente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba entrecortadamente, dando indicios de que había estado corriendo para llegar.

-… Kyle.- se atrevo a dirigirla la palabra el rubio al bermejo. Este lo miro decidido. Se acerco y le agarro de la camisa.- Emm… ¿Me puedes decir que…

-Cállate.- murmuro molesto, o al menos eso pensó el rubio. Ya estaba pensado en recibir un golpe por lo que cerró sus ojos. Pero el golpe nunca llego, solo pudo sentir unos labios chocar contra lo suyo. Abrió los ojos y vio lo que creyó era imposible, Kyle le estaba besando, ¡a él! Antes de que pudiera corresponderle, Kyle se separo.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntar, ni yo mismo sé como carajo aparecieron estos sentimientos.- Gregory hizo una exclamación de felicidad genuina.- Solo sé que… creo que te amo. Si no me correspondes, está bien, seguiremos siendo amigos, estaremos en buenos términos.

Dejo de hablar, pues Gregory se le había acercado y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo-

-Tonto.- murmuro insultándolo. Kyle se separo enojado dispuesto a darle la golpiza de su vida, de no ser porque Gregory lo tomo de los cachetes y le beso apasionadamente. Kyle le correspondió con la misma intensidad, hasta que los pulmones de ambos pidieron oxigeno.

-¿Esto contesta a tu declaración?- pregunto Gregory, quien lo miraba sonriente. Kyle solo lanzo un suspiro de enfado.

-Imbécil.- contesto mientras se le acercaba y le volvía a besar.

…

Y fin! Que tal pareció? Lindo, hermoso, tan horroroso que se quedaron ciegos al leerlo? Díganme que tal me fue con esta pareja.

Dejen reviews que es para una buena causa, ayudan a los peces arcoíris voladores que están en peligro de extinción.


End file.
